


Remembering You

by bananas_are_good_9



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Army, Implied/Referenced Suicide, John’s thoughts, Pre-Reichenbach, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananas_are_good_9/pseuds/bananas_are_good_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering You

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were throwing fic ideas back and forth and suddenly this one poped up. So the idea is like half mine...ish. Enjoy!!  
> I own nothing.

John remembered everything, that was his problem.

He remembered the cries of his comrades, his friends, as they feel to the ground - if not dead then so to be. He remembered their blood staining his hands as he worked to save them. He remembered the feeling of a bullet ripping it's way through his shoulder as he ran to a fallen soldier. John remembered his life growing dull and beige while he was unable to stop it. He remembered meeting Sherlock, and suddenly his life exploded in excitement and color.

As things started to get better, John realized that he didn't just remember things anymore, he had things he never forgot. He never forgot to remind Sherlock to eat - even "Just an apple, please Sherlock." He never forgot to remind Sherlock to clean his experiments out of the fridge, regularly. He never forgot that he would ultimately do it when Sherlock ignored him. He never, ever forgot to apologize for Sherlock when he went to far. Except for that one time when Sherlock deserved the smack.

But, just like everything in John's life: once everything is good, _something_ must be around the corner. Suddenly, he found himself remembering again.

He remembered the day England was attacked. He remembered Mycroft coming to their flat and offering his help (he also remembered Sherlock's flat out refusal). He remembered the draft. He remembered the terror at not being conscripted - due to his injury - while Sherlock was. He remembered the day Sherlock left for training. He remembered how large the flat felt without Sherlock. He remembered getting a puppy and naming it Sherrinford.

John remembered Sherlock coming back from training in the week before he was deployed. He remembered Sherlock's utter disdain for the lump of fur. He remembered how sad Sherlock was to leave the small bulldog when he was deployed. He remembered their first skype call a month later and how Sherlock demanded to see the dog. He remembered to make sure he was able to rush back to the flat at a moments notice if Sherlock was able to talk with him.

John remembered the attack. He remembered marking his calendar until Sherlock only had a month left until he was on leave. He remembered the first explosion going off, the gunfire sounding in the background. He remembered Sherlock jumping into action before the line cut out. He remembered the fear and pride he felt.

John remembered the letter. He remembered Mycroft coming to the flat to personally deliver it. He remembered locking himself in Sherlock’s room, rereading the words 'W. Sherlock S. Holmes. K.I.A. last week.' John remembered. He remembered and remembered and remembered.

John remembered to call his sister. He remembered to have a pint with Lestrade. He remembered to hand in his resignation. He remembered to call his sister. He remembered to smile and hug Mrs. Hudson when she left for her sister's for the evening. He remembered to pay all his bills. He remembered to leave Sherrinford downstairs with plenty of food and water. John remembered his British Army Browning L9A1.

And it helped him forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review if you liked it! I love hearing what you think.


End file.
